Sesame Street: Let's Learn to Play Together
Let's Learn to Play Together is a 1988 Sesame Street interactive home video released for the View-Master Interactive Vision video game system. Gameplay The video begins with Big Bird telling the viewers that Mr. Snuffleupagus is bringing a surprise to the arbor area, and the surprise involves his portable TV (as it turns out, a Snuffleupagus-sized portable TV is the same size as a regular one). Luis hooks up a video console to the TV, which includes the controller used on the Interactive-Vision. Luis tells them that they might have more fun figuring out how to use it themselves, and leaves the instruction manual. Big Bird and Snuffy read the manual, and suddenly, images cover the screen (none show up if viewed without the console). They learn that they and the viewer have to wiggle the stick to remove the images, as Snuffy sings a song, "Wiggle the Stick". After that, Forgetful Jones shows up and is sad because he has forgotten his favorite number. Big Bird and Snuffy help by telling the viewer to use the right button to pick a favorite number for Forgetful (the choices are 8, 5, 2, and 4, but every time you play the video from the beginning to the end, the number choices are different). After a number is picked, Forgetful Jones thanks them and points out that the Count is on TV, singing "That's What Counts" (First: Episode 1954). After that, Big Bird and Snuffy see both Big Bird and Ernie singing on TV (the footage is the Big Bird and Ernie sequences from "Singing in the Shower" (First: Episode 1834)). Snuffy tells the viewers to press the red button to hear Ernie sing, the blue button to hear Big Bird sing, and the yellow button to hear both sing at the same time (if no buttons are selected, only Ernie's vocals are heard, as their scenes appear through a split-screen). Afterwards, Elmo and Oscar the Grouch argue over who gets to tell the "A the Ape" story. Oscar doesn't want Elmo to tell it because he'll make it sound cute, and Elmo doesn't want Oscar to tell it because he'll make it sound grouchy. The viewer then gets to choose which one tells the story, and that character's voice-over is heard narrating an A cartoon about an ape who escapes from a train and goes to a birthday party (First: Episode 0293) (if neither is selected, Elmo is automatically chosen). Forgetful Jones comes back because he forgot what his favorite number is again. Big Bird asks the viewers if they remember the number they chose, instructs the viewers to press a button whenever that number appears on-screen, and then shows the "greeblies" cartoon (First: Episode 0006). Following this sequence, Snuffy is seen in Big Bird's nest area, singing "Bubbles, Bubbles, Bubbles" while playing with bubbles in a small waiting pool (Big Bird, in voice-over, tells the viewers to use the controller to pop as many bubbles that appear on-screen as possible). Don Music shows up with his piano, asking Big Bird, Snuffy, and the viewers to help him write his next song. Don gives the viewers a number of choices for what to include in the song, having the viewer choose between a duck and a cow, elbows and earlobes, the colors yellow and purple, and broccoli and spaghetti, and then sings a variation of "Mary Had a Little Lamb" (if no selection is made, then the first of each choice is automatically chosen). After the song, the group watches Cab Calloway sing "Jumpin' Jive" (First: Episode 1575). At the end, Luis comes back, and Big Bird and Snuffy tell him about what they learned. As the credits appear, an image of clouds (previously glimpsed at the beginning) appears. Big Bird tells the viewers to click on that picture when it appears again at the beginning next time they watch the video for a surprise. Credits Instruction Notes No Graphics * "Please check to see if your View-Master Interactive Vision System is on. If not, slide the green switch to the on position. If it is already on, let the tape play, and enjoy the show." Rendered Graphics * "The yellow stripes on the side of your screen, are starting points for some interactions in this program. To replay an interaction, rewind or fast-forward to leave yellow stripes, then start play again." Opening Logos * View-Master Interactive Vision * Children's Television Workshop Opening Titles * "Sesame Street" Ending Credits * Directed by: Ted May * Executive Producer: Jon Stone * Producer: Sonia Rosario * Interactive Development: Glenda Revelle * Segments Directed by: Jon Stone * Writer: Nancy Sans * Segments Written by: Sara Compton, Luis Santeiro * Starring Jim Henson's Sesame Street Muppets: with Caroll Spinney as Big Bird and Oscar the Grouch · Jerry Nelson, Richard Hunt, Martin P. Robinson, Kevin Clash, Brian Muehl, Ed Christie, Mike Davis, Karen Prell, Bryant Young and Jim Henson * Cast: ** Emilio Delgado as Luis ** Alania Reed as Olivia * With a Special Appearance by: Cab Calloway * Songs by: Cab Calloway, Frank Froeba, Cheryl Hardwicke, Jack Palmer, Edward Marks, Sara Compton, Joe Raposo, Jon Stone, Bruce Hart * Special Thanks to: Rob Madell, Al Hyslop, Cher Jung, Seth Meyers, Emily Swenson and Frank Biondo, Dave Conner, Danette DeSena, Victor DiNapoli, Yvonne Doughty, Dave Driscoll, Danny Epstein, Craig Evans, Allison Glass, Lee Halls, Andres Henriquez, Ruthie Hiatt, Gabrielle Howard, Bill Kellard, Paul Lacy, Tim Lester, Frieda Lipp, Valeria Lovelace, Dick Maitland, Eleanor McIntosh, Ralph Mensch, Pat Mielke, Nat Mongioi, Thelma Moses, Grisha Mynova, Chet O'Brien, Mortimer J. O'Brien, Martha O'Connor, Eulogio Ortiz, Jr., Mike Pantuso, Leslie Raicer, Arlene Sherman, Karen Specht, John R. Tierney, Larry Rackley * "Sesame Street" and the "Sesame Street" sign are trademarks and service marks of the Children's Television Workshop. * © 1988 Children's Television Workshop · Muppet Characters © 1988 Muppets, Inc. · All rights reserved. View-Master Interactive Vision Television System Credits * Available Interactive Programs for use with your View-Master Interactive Vision Television System ** Sesame Street *** Let's Learn to Play Together *** Magic on Sesame Street *** Let's Play School *** Oscar's Letter Party * View Master Video System Production ** VMIG Executive Advisor: Gary Evans ** Head of VMIG Interactive Video Development: Tina Eden ** Head of VMIG Video Production: Greg Martinelli ** Head of Computer Graphics: Jogene L. Kapell ** Senior Computer Graphic Artists: Doug Johnson, Frank Lam ** Computer Graphic Artists: Donna David, George Eden, Jessica Kantor ** Head of Computer Programming: Ernie Cormier ** Computer Programmers: Jonathan Eiten, Andrew Frank, Mark Garvin, Stuart Ross, Luc Selis, Dirk Van Mieghem ** Production Associates: Richard Brous, Dan Klass, Jim Kohn, Matt Morrissey * View-Master® Interactive Vision™ Television System and Program Software View-Master Ideal Group, Inc., Portland, OR 97207 * The View-Master® Interactive Vision™ is based upon concepts developed by ACTV, Inc. US Patent Pending * Licensed for private home exhibition only. Any public performance, copying or other use is strictly prohibited. All other rights reserved. * View-Master Interactive VisionCategory:Sesame Street Video Games Category:View Master